


Metoda dedukční

by Aileeah



Series: Vzhůru... ke dnu [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Když se John dozví, že Sherlock svoje city k němu pouze předstíral, svět se mu zboří pod nohama. Ale ostřílení vojáci se nevzdávají jen tak snadno...





	Metoda dedukční

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jo, na mnohou šikanu o sequel k facebookové výzvě s ošklivým koncem jsem se teda hecla a připsala druhý díl. Abyste neřekli, že jsem na vás zlá...
> 
> (Původní výzva: Povídka má stejnou větou začínat i končit, ovšem na začátku je ta věta pozitivní a radostná, a na konci pravý opak. Najdete ji na https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10212934339705462&set=gm.294881107840003&type=3&theater )

Bolí, bolí, bolí. Ukrutně to bolí. John vyrazí Londýnem nazdařbůh, aniž by vnímal, kam vlastně jde. Bolest je ohlušující, oslepující, paralyzující, není schopný myslet, není schopný vůbec ničeho, jen ví, že musí pryč, pryč, pryč od toho všeho, pryč od toho bezcitného hajzla, pryč od Baker Street. A tak mechanicky dává nohu před nohu, jako by se mu s co největší překonanou vzdáleností od snad mohlo ulevit.

Když už je vyčerpaný tak, že dál jít nemůže, vejde do recepce prvního levného hostelu, který potká, a zaplatí si pokoj, v kterém okamžitě padne na postel a schoulí se pod náporem bolesti do klubíčka.

_„Celé to od začátku byla jenom lež. Nikdy jsem nic takového necítil.“_

Sherlockova krutá slova mu stále zní v hlavě a pod víčky má vypálený jeho ledový výraz s opovržlivým úsměškem. A neskutečně, neskutečně moc to bolí.

Nemá vůbec ponětí o plynutí času, netuší, kolik minut nebo hodin strávil v té podivné bolestivé hibernaci, a vlastně je mu to jedno, všechno už je mu jedno, protože život už se mu zase rozdrobil pod rukama…

Když se trochu vzpamatuje, pokusí se o jakýsi nadhled - je chlap ve středních letech, proboha, kopaček už dostal bezpočet, některé od žen, o které opravdu stál, které miloval, tak by snad měl vědět, že to zase taková tragédie není. Nic nového pod sluncem. Že to vždycky prostě nějakou dobu bolelo a pak si našel jinou a zpravidla podobnou – ona žádná nakonec nebyla tak jedinečná, jak si myslel a jak si ráda myslela i ona sama… A život šel poměrně v pohodě dál.

Jenže pravdou je, že ještě nikdy to nebolelo tolik jako teď. Nepřipouští si to příliš ochotně, ale nikdy nebyl takhle zamilovaný. Nikdy nebyl takhle šťastný. A navíc si těžko najde někoho podobného, protože tentokrát není z čeho vybírat. Sherlock Holmes je unikát. Jeden jediný na světě. Nejgeniálnější, nejbláznivější, nejzábavnější a největší hajzl, jaký kdy chodil po zemi. A John ho nedokáže přestat milovat… Ani se zlomeným srdcem.

*

Když se ráno probudí z neklidného spánku, do kterého vyčerpáním upadnul až těsně nad ránem, není mu líp ani o trochu. Jen hlavu má trochu jasnější, a tak se dokáže o to lépe trápit vzpomínkami na Sherlockovy hebké rty, jiskřičky smíchu v očích, klábosení u plápolajícího krbu a kudrnatou hlavu na své hrudi… Na všechny ty chvíle absolutního štěstí, ať bylo tiché a klidné doma u krbu, nebo plné výbušného adrenalinu v akci. Miloval každý den, každou minutu, každou Sherlockovu podobu, všechny tváře jejich vztahu.

A přitom to všechno byla jenom lež. Krutá, zlá, hnusná hra, kterou ten parchant kdovíproč rozehrál. Johnovi se do očí už zase hrnou slzy bolesti, ponížení i vzteku.

_Proč? Jak mu to mohl udělat? Jeho takzvaný nejlepší přítel?_

_Copak nevěděl, že něčím takovým jejich přátelství rozmetá na kusy, neopravitelně zničí a jeho ztratí jednou pro vždy? To vědět přece musel. Tak… že by mu to bylo… jedno?_

Ta myšlenka se zabodne do už tak rozbolavělé hrudi jako dlouhý střep.

Sherlock pro Johna znamená všechno na světě… a on pro něj méně než nic.

To poznání je tak kruté, že se John přikrčí pod novým náporem utrpení.

_Proč, lásko moje, proč?_

Teprve po dlouhých minutách, když je schopný se soustředit na něco jiného, než na svoji bolest, si uvědomí, že to je vlastně velmi dobrá otázka. Protože Sherlock je sice bezohledný, empatický jako násada od hrábí a brutálně upřímný, čímž dokáže ošklivě ublížit, ale není krutý. Nikdy. Neubližuje záměrně. Tak proč teď ano? A ze všech lidí na světě zrovna k němu?

Johnovi projede hlavou vzpomínka na jejich první objetí, první polibky, na Sherlockovy třesoucí se ruce a vyděšené oči. Na jeho boj mezi nově objevenou touhou a paralyzující hrůzou z intimity, který trval celé měsíce. Na Sherlockův stud a frustraci ze sebe samého, na jeho nesmělé pokusy vzít po tolika letech na vědomí svoje tělo a znovu ho propojit se svojí geniální hlavou. Na pokusy, které znovu a znovu selhávaly. Na tváře planoucí ponížením, když ho místo potěšení znovu a znovu zaplavovala bezbřehá, ochromující panika.

 _Tohle nehrál_ , uvědomí si náhle John. Je to skvělý lhář a umí lhát slovy, gesty i výrazem, ale ani Sherlock Holmes nedokáže nasimulovat hrůzou rozšířené zorničky, zběsilý tlukot srdce a panicky mělký, přerývaný dech.

_Tohle nebyla žádná iluze, žádné divadlo. Tohle bylo skutečné._

V tu chvíli bolest na chvíli ustoupí do pozadí a Johnův mozek se rozjede naplno. Rekapituluje jejich společné chvíle od samotného začátku, všechna jejich poprvé i poněkolikáté, všechny bortící se zdi a hroutící se bariéry, všechny vrstvy, které ze Sherlocka pomalu odpadávaly, až zbyl jenom on sám v celé své nahotě.

A pak už si je naprosto jistý - Sherlock si nevymýšlel a nepředstíral vůbec nic.

Bylo to opravdové.

Tak co se zničehonic tak strašně podělalo?

Že by chtěl jenom vyzkoušet fyzickou stránku věci a ve skutečnosti k Johnovi nic necítil? Nesmysl. Kdyby byl na nezávazný sex zvyklý, tak možná, ale pro Sherlocka je intimita velká věc. Velká, vážná, děsivá věc. Nikdy ji s nikým nesdílel, a to, že se k tomu odhodlal zrovna s Johnem, znamená, že něco cítit musel. I kdyby ne lásku, tak alespoň mnohem víc náklonnosti a důvěry než ke komukoliv jinému. A to je zase v přímém rozporu s tím, že by mu s takovou lehkostí ublížil a vyhnal ho ze svého života tak krutým způsobem.

Tak co sakra stalo? Doopravdy stalo?

Johnovo myšlení přechází ze žalu do konstruktivního módu, převrací situaci ze všech stran a hledá všechna možná řešení. A ať se na to kouká, z kterého úhlu chce, je si jistý, že Sherlock mu lhal. A ještě úplně blbě. Možná k němu teď už nic necítí, budiž. To se stát mohlo. Ale rozhodně něco cítil, a John by vsadil boty, že toho bylo sakra hodně. Že ho doopravdy miloval.

Tak proč všechny ty strašné věci říkal? Jestli se s ním chtěl rozejít, tak to se dá přece udělat mnoha rozumnějšími způsoby. Pravda, Sherlock nemá zkušenosti a kdo v začátcích nepřestřelil, ovšem tohle je poněkud jiný kalibr než běžné rozchodové boty. Zlatý „Ty za nic nemůžeš, to všechno já.“

Navíc ještě pár hodin předtím bylo všechno v pořádku a pak… Všechno zničehonic vzhůru nohama. Vůbec to nedává smysl.

John zavrtí hlavou a začne vymýšlet hypotézy takřka Sherlockovským tempem.

_Že by si Sherlock našel někoho jiného a pobláznil se tak, že mu to úplně vymylo mozek a chtěl se Johna zbavit okamžitě? Možné, leč nepravděpodobné._

_Že by se nakonec jejich intimity natolik vyděsil, že zpanikařil a potřeboval okamžitě zatáhnout za záchrannou brzdu? A postavit všechny svoje zdi zpátky? Možná._

_Že by se mu někdo vysmál, ublížil mu, ťal do živého a Sherlock takhle debilně zareagoval? Aby zachránil vlastní důstojnost? Možná Mycroft by to dokázal. A s Mycroftem včera mluvil. Tak že by odtud vítr foukal?_

_Že by mu ublížil John sám? Plácnul něco, udělal nějakou kravinu, která Sherlocka ranila a přinutila k ústupu? I to se mohlo stát. Sice ho nic nenapadá, ale to ještě nic neznamená, kdoví, co se v té jeho potrefené geniální makovici mohlo posunout…_

_Že by zase něco bral? Něčeho si šlehnul, sjel se a najednou všechno viděl úplně jinak?_

Možnosti se vynořují jedna za druhou a John už najednou nemá stání. Potřebuje odpovědi. Hned.

*

Na Baker Street vpadne jako jednotka rychlého nasazení a ke svému velkému údivu detektiva překvapí tak, že odskočí od stolu, na kterém má rozdělaný jakýsi experiment.

„C-co tady děláš?“ vyhrkne zaskočeně.

„Bydlím,“ odpoví suše John a měří si detektiva studeným pohledem.

Neuniknou mu Sherlockovy nevyspalé, zarudlé oči s černými kruhy, ani jeho nervózní, uhýbající pohled. _Lhostejnost sama,_ pomyslí si a jiskřička naděje v jeho duši se rozhoří trochu víc.

Srdce se mu sice svírá, ale teď není čas se mu poddávat, teď musí Sherlocka zkusit rozhodit tak, aby přiznal barvu.

„Nebo ti nestačilo mi dát kopačky a rád bys mě vyhodil i z bytu?“ vyjede.

„J-já… já jsem předpokládal…“ začne Sherlock zmateně a nejistým hlasem.

„Co? Že okamžitě vypadnu?“ přeruší ho John, v kterém se pere bolest a touha přijít na to, o co tady sakra jde, s obrovským vztekem.

„Tak to ses teda přepočítal. Já jsem tady doma, Sherlocku, a nikam jít nehodlám!“

Sherlock na něj zírá čím dál zaraženěji, v obličeji se mu zračí celá škála nekontrolovaných emocí a konečky prstů se mu začínají chvět.

„Navíc byty v centru nejsou k mání zrovna po veletuctech, jiný bych si nemohl dovolit,“ pokračuje John a docela zálibně pozoruje, jak ze Sherlockova obličeje mizí i ten zbytek barvy a jeho rty – _hebké, nádherné rty_ – se mění v tenkou odkrvenou čárku.

V tu chvíli si detektiv vzpamatuje a spěšně se otočí zpátky k mikroskopu, aby svoji zrádcovskou tvář schoval a předstíral, že ho tahle debata nijak zvlášť nezajímá.

„Navíc paní Hudsonové nevadí návštěvy,“ přitlačí John na pilu. „A to se často nevidí. Dámský návštěvy, myslím.“

Ramena nad stolem ztuhnou.

„A na mě se už pár týdnů culí taková hezká nová sestřička…“

Napětí se přenese do celého Sherlockova těla.

„… blonďatá, úžasnej zadek, kterej bych hrozně rád-“

Prásk!

Sklíčko pod mikroskopem se rozprskne na prvočinitele.

John okamžitě zmlkne a v místnosti se rozhostí hrobové ticho.

Sherlock kupodivu ani nevybuchne vzteky, ani nezačne nadávat, ani nehodí s celým pokusem přes obývák. Jen s podivným, zoufalým a přiškrceným zvukem, stále zády k Johnovi, schová obličej do třesoucích se dlaní.

Doktora bodne u srdce a hluboce si povzdechne. _Tak to by mohlo stačit_.

Překoná ten poslední metr mezi nimi a zezadu Sherlocka obejme.

Detektiv ztuhne a nepohne se ani o centimetr.

John se hlavou přitulí k jeho ramenům. „Panebože, Sherlocku,“ vydechne vzápětí. „Na co si to hraješ?“

Žádná odpověď, žádný pohyb.

„Jestli si myslíš, že se mě takhle snadno zbavíš, tak se pleteš,“ pokračuje tichým hlasem. „Nevím, o co se snažíš, ale rozhodně by mě zajímalo proč…“

„Copak jsem se nevyjádřil jasně?“ pokusí se Sherlock přiškrceně o jedovatý tón, ale zní spíš zoufale, navíc se ani nepokusí z Johnova objetí vymanit.

„Vyjádřil ses přímo skvěle. Akorát ti nevěřím ani slovo,“ políbí ho John zlehka na krk.

Sherlock roztřeseně vydechne, ale dál se statečně snaží.

„Byl to jenom experiment. Celé jsem to předstíral. Nikdy jsem tě-“ hlas mu selže a nedokáže to slovo vyslovit. „…nic jsem necítil. Nic, rozumíš?“ dodá spěšně a začne se odtahovat.

„Nerozumím. Právě, že ani trochu nerozumím,“ přeruší ho John, chytí Sherlocka za rameno a otočí ho čelem k sobě.

„A chtěl bych vědět, o co tady sakra jde.“

Chvíli se vzájemně měří a pak si John povzdychne.

„Podívej se, jestli se to u tebe změnilo, jestli už se mnou být nechceš, tak to se nedá nic dělat. To se stává. Nebudu ti to mít za zlý. Ale rád bych věděl proč, jestli jsem něco až takhle posral nebo jestli-“

„Panebože, Johne, jak velký idiot můžeš sakra být?“ přeruší ho prudce Sherlock. „Nic se nezměnilo! Vůbec nic, protože tam nikdy nic nebylo!

„Tak to je teda na čase změnit kariéru a rovnou si připravit sakra velkou polici na oscary!“ vyjede John, teď už opravdu vytočený.

„Protože jestli umíš předstírat i rozšířený zorničky a zrychlenej tep, tak ses rozhodně minul povoláním!“

Sherlock s obtížemi polkne.

„A co teprve tu paniku z každýho doteku! Jak ses mi třásl v náručí, sotva jsem na tebe sáhnul! V očích čistou hrůzu, panický dýchání až k hyperventilaci… To se ti vážně povedlo.“

Sherlockovy tváře se začínají barvit do krvava a detektiv by rád něco řekl, ale náhle nenachází hlas.

„A všechny ty hladový pohledy, když ses díval na moje nahý tělo…“

Hrobové ticho.

„A ty slzy, co ti tekly, když jsem tě po orgasmu celýho otřesenýho hladil po zádech… Taky falešný?“

Sherlock na něj jenom bezmocně zírá, tváře temně rudé, oči poraněné, rty pevně semknuté, aby nebylo vidět, jak se třesou.

„Orgasmy jsi předstíral taky, předpokládám? Vynikající práce,“ probodne ho John pohledem, který Sherlock neunese a sklopí oči.

„A ze všeho nejlepší, to bys mohl v Holywoodu rovnou učit, byly ty zranitelný, otevřený, láskyplný pohledy. Když jsem tě držel v náručí, když jsem ti dělal snídani, když jsem ti v zimě dával svoje rukavice, když jsem tě líbal, když jsem se tě dotýkal, když jsem byl v tobě…“

Sherlock stojí jako paralyzovaný, třese se už úplně celý a ve tváři má výraz neskonalého zoufalství. Stále není schopen slova, a tak jenom bezmocně vydechne a bolestně zavře oči.

„A když jsem přiznal, že tě miluju - protože já to na rozdíl od tebe nehodlám popírat, miloval jsem tě tehdy a miluju tě dál, i když jsi mi vrazil kudlu do zad-“

Ze zavřených očí vyhrknou slzy a do spodního rtu se prudce zakousnou bílé zuby.

Johnovi opět zatrne v hrudníku a vztek, křivda a jeho vlastní bolest náhle ustupuje kamsi do pozadí.

_Vždyť ten blbec trpí jako zvíře…_

Udělá poslední krok, který je od sebe dělí, pomalu vezme rozloženého detektiva do náruče a pevně ho drží.

„Tak co se děje, lásko?“ zamumlá mu do ramene. „Co tě to popadlo?“

Detektiv zarytě mlčí.

John ho konejšivě hladí po zádech.

„Ať je to cokoliv, vyřešíme to spolu,“ přitiskne mu rty na dlouhý krk. A pak znovu a znovu.

Sherlockovi uteče tiché vzdychnutí a automaticky se nakloní tak, aby Johnovi usnadnil přístup, čehož doktor vzápětí využije a zahrne Sherlockův krk opatrnými doteky úst. Jemně se s ním mazlí a vychutnává si, jak mu detektiv v náručí vláční, uvolňuje se a začíná lapat po dechu.

Je to něžné a nevinné a tak naprosto samozřejmé a přirozené, že se Johnovi chce úlevou brečet, tolik se bál, že už Sherlocka nikdy neobejme… A ať už se děje cokoliv, tohle si vzít nenechá. Za žádnou cenu.

Po tváři se nakonec propracuje až k Sherlockovým ústům, zlehka se o ně otře svými… A Sherlock sebou vyděšeně cukne a odtáhne se.

„Johne, t-tohle nejde,“ vysouká ze sebe zadýchaně. „Nemůžeme…“

„Ale můžeme,“ snaží se ho John políbit znovu, „můžeme úplně klidně.“ Další polibek na tvář. Na čelist.

„Nemůžeme!“ vyhrkne Sherlock zoufale. Zhluboka se nadechne. „Nejde to,“ prohlásí odhodlaně. „Já už prostě nechci. A…“

John mu znovu zacpe ústa svými. Sherlock pár vteřin nereaguje, ani se nehne, svádí těžký boj sám se sebou a snaží se ze všech sil odolat, ale Johnovy rty jsou tak hebké, horké a tisknou se k němu s takovou něhou… že vzápětí se zlomeným zasténáním zaboří ruce do Johnových vlasů a začne polibek hladově opětovat.

Tiskne se k němu celým tělem a vrhá se na něj, jako kdyby byl to jediné, co mu může zachránit život, vyprahle, divoce a víc než jen trochu zoufale. Ruce putují po celém těle, vjíždí do vlasů, hladí, tahají a zatínají se a místností rezonuje čím dál méně potlačované sténání.

Johnovy prsty se rozeběhnou po knoflíčcích Sherlockovy košile, rozepnou jeden, dva, tři, prsty se dotknou holé kůže… A Sherlock náhle ztuhne a prudce se mu vytrhne.

„Ne!“ vykřikne. „Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne…“ mumlá pořád dokola jako v transu. „Ne…“

„Co to proboha-“ vyhrkne John, teď už vážně znepokojený. „Sherlocku, co se-“

„Umřeš!“ přeruší ho Sherlock výkřikem tak hlasitým, že ho musí slyšet i paní Hudsonová.

„Tohle nesmíme! Nesmíš tady být, nesmíš být u mě, nesmíš být se mnou, jinak umřeš, oni tě zabijí a bude to jenom moje vina, nestihnu tě zachránit a oni-“ chrlí ze sebe Sherlock, v očích nekonečné zoufalství. „Musíš okamžitě pryč, nesmíš-“

„Ježišikriste, co se ti stalo?“ obejme ho John co nejpevněji a snaží se ho uklidnit. „Všechno je dobrý, Sherlocku, nic se neděje, jsem tady a nikam nepůjdu, nic mi nehrozí…“ Kupodivu se mu daří znít klidně, i když je sám v šoku. _Co se sakra stalo, že to Sherlocka takhle sebralo?_

„To teda hrozí,“ je Sherlock konečně po chvíli schopen sestavit větu. „Unesli tě. Unesli tě jen proto, aby se dostali ke mně. Kdybychom dorazili o chvíli později…“ otřese se. „A stane se to znovu a znovu a já tě jednou nezachráním a oni tě zabijí, jenom kvůli mně. Dokud budeš se mnou, nejsi v bezpečí a nikdy nebudeš!“

„Na to už je trochu pozdě, nemyslíš?“ podívá se mu John pevně do očí. „Na to je pozdě od chvíle, co jsme se poznali, od tý doby na mě mají co chvíli políčeno vrahouni všech národností, kulky, semtexový vesty, slintající obludy, jedovatý chemikálie, unáší mě divný auta a odposlouchává britská vláda… a kdovíco ještě. A i kdybych se dneska odstěhoval, nemyslím si, že by to najednou zázračně přestalo, na to už je fakt trochu pozdě.“

Sherlock se na něj zkoprněle dívá a snaží se ta slova přebrat. Něco na nich totiž je. „Rozhodně budeš víc v bezpečí než se mnou,“ odpoví nakonec tvrdohlavě.

„A máš pocit, že závislák na adrenalinu, kterej strávil půl života v armádě a mimo jiné taky vpadnul do Afghánistánu, nějak zvlášť touží po bezpečí?“ zeptá se naléhavě a Sherlock se zarazí znovu.

„Víš, kdy jsem byl v bezpečí? Když jsem se vrátil do Londýna. Žádné riziko, adrenalin, nepřátelé, nikoho jsem nezajímal, pes po mně neštěkl. Dokonalý bezpečí. A jak mi to prospívalo? Chtěl jsem si prohnat hlavu kulkou, Sherlocku. Nervalo už by to dlouho a zabil bych se. A v tu chvíli ses objevil ty a zachránil jsi mi život.“

Sherlock na něj zírá s otevřenou pusou.

„Nestojím o žádný bezpečí, chápeš to? Kdybych stál, dávno tu nejsem. Žijeme riskantní život, to máš pravdu. Ale já jiný nechci. Chci ho žít naplno… A chci ho žít s tebou,“ pohladí ho po tváři.

„Jenže…“

„Ne. Žádný jenže,“ přeruší ho John nekompromisně. „Život je krátkej a nevyzpytatelnej a nehodlám se vzdát toho nejlepšího, co mě v něm potkalo. Nehodlám se odstěhovat, vrátit k nudný práci, najít tisíckrát nudnější protějšek a umírat šedí a frustrací z nekonečný nudy jen proto, aby mě vzápětí sejmul autobus, mrtvice, uvolněná taška ze střechy, meningokok, ozbrojenej lupič, autonehoda, infarkt nebo jiná z tisíců dalších možností, který hrozí každej den. Protože to by mě vážně nakrklo. A pak bych tě chodil strašit!“ dodá pomstychtivě.

„Ale…“

„Bez tebe šťastnej nebudu, pitomče. A ty bys byl? Sám?“  


„Věděl bych, že jsi v bezpečí, a to by úplně stačilo. Zbytek je naprosto irelevantní…“

John jen protočí oči a umlčí ho polibkem. Sherlockovi je jasné, že prohrává, ale nechce se dát lacino.

„Ale já se o tebe budu bát! Každý den!“ vyhrkne obviňujícím tónem a John se k jeho nesmírnému údivu jenom usměje.

„Když tě unesli, tak jsem… tak jsem úplně zpanikařil,“ přizná vzápětí s horkostí stoupající do tváře. „Já… já jsem nedokázal myslet, Johne, paralyzovalo mě to, nedokázal jsem se ani hnout, nevěděl jsem, co mám dělat… Byla to naprostá hrůza! To už se nesmí opakovat! Protože pak tvoje šance ještě klesají a já…“

„Vítej mezi lidma,“ usměje se John, „to už je holt takovej blebej vedlejší účinek bytí člověkem. Že se o ty, na kterých ti záleží, bojíš.“ Snaží se udržet lehký tón, ale ve skutečnosti ho něco podezřele podobného dojetí drží pevně pod krkem.

Kopaček už totiž dostal bezpočet, z bezpočtu důvodů, od těch důležitých po ty úplně pitomé. Ale kopačky z lásky? Ty tedy dostal poprvé. _Vždyť ten pitomec ho miluje tak, že se ho byl schopen s nesmírnou bolestí vzdát, jen aby ho ochránil_ , uvědomí si a najednou se mu ztěžka dýchá smrští emocí, které v něm bublají.

Existuje snad větší vyznání lásky?

_Rozhodně ne. Ani idiotštější ne_ , pomyslí si John, aby nějak zastavil ten příval něhy, který ho hrozí smést.

„Na to si zvykneš,“ pohladí Sherlocka nakonec po tváři a má co dělat, aby se mu netřásl hlas, „to se časem zlepší. Ale já rozhodně nikam nejdu a ani tebe nikam nepustím. Ani náhodou!“

Sherlockova ztrápená tvář se alespoň trochu rozjasní.

„Budeme spolu dál nahánět kriminálníky a vysedávat u bedny, budeme se dohadovat nad sbírkou esovitejch kliček v lednici a budeme se o sebe vzájemně bát, pořád dokola, každý případ, každý den, dokud nebudeme starý a nemohoucí a neodstěhujeme se chovat včely někam do Sussexu nebo tak něco!“ prohlásí John s rozhodností, která nesnese odporu.

„Včely jsou poměrně fascinující,“ připustí Sherlock.

„No vidíš,“ uchechtne se John, „mám to promyšlený! A rozhodně tě nenechám mi takhle krásný plány kazit, jasný?“ podívá se mu zpříma do očí.

Sherlock si ustaraně povzdychne, ale v očích už se mu rozsvěcují plamínky naděje.

„Miluju tě, ty blbče, a nehodlám se tě vzdát,“ pokračuje John pevně. „A dokonce jsem si celkem dost jistej, že miluješ ty mě, tak prosím tě nevymýšlej už žádný kraviny. Ve svým věku už bych další takový šoky nemusel přežít, víš to?“ usměje se měkce.

„Když já… ne… no… já… promiň,“ odpoví nejgeniálnější hlava britského impéria a John se rozesměje. Vzápětí se k němu s úlevou přidá i Sherlock, stále se slzami v očích.

„Johne, já…“ začne vzápětí roztřeseně, „máš pravdu. Já… já tě… já tě vážně…“ ale ať se snaží, jak se snaží, ta slova vyslovit prostě nedokáže. Pořád je to Sherlock Holmes, samozvaný sociopat s léty praxe v předstírání ledového chladu.

„… však víš,“ dodá hrdinně.

„Vím, ty pitomče,“ usměje se John, vezme jeho tvář do dlaní a jemně ho políbí.

„Naštěstí pro oba to vím.“

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Těším se na dojmy! :o)


End file.
